It was an awkward start
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: Well they already stuck together whether they liked to or not. Team Magma and Aqua just helped in those regards.


**It was an awkward start**

**Final Chapter: A night visit from a rival**

* * *

><p>"Three minutes…"<p>

"… Just wait a second…"

It was past midnight here in the Pokémon center, every sane trainer haven been asleep by ten on the dot thanks to the advising of Nurse Joy.

But then again they probably weren't the sanest.

"Four minutes and counting."

"…"

When two young teenagers happen to find themselves on opposite ends per se, as they were rivals. Had been since he moved from Johto to the small town of Littleroot to find a girl there, going on the same journey as he at the rightful age of fifteen there were bumps and little understanding between the two of them then.

But they always stuck together in some strange power pulling them together.

It was probably glue.

She was Professor Birch's little girl. May, was her actual name. However after countless run-ins – because they happened to run into each other quite a lot under weird circumstances or none at all – she had asked him a simple request.

Sapphire, she wanted him to call her Sapphire. In some form or way that confused him – as she lost that day, he could recall it quite clearly – she spoke of shining like a beautiful dark blue sapphire, never giving up.

May Haruka Burch.

But he quickly warmed up to the new name she wished to be called without too much trouble. That had been the day she smiled at him, a nice toothy somewhat rough smile from not being used to showing him of all people such a thing, but a smile.

Through the madness of two teams wanting more land and water that's where their little saneness probably went and gone somewhat, but never the less they had agreed on eighty days. An eighty day pact where they would put their differences aside and stop what needed to be stopped.

"Five minutes…"

She glared at him. "You're impossible!" she all but snarled as she took to pacing around the room.

He closed his eyes, feeling drowsy from nearly dying in the ocean that oh Team Aqua just had to be at that given time yesterday.

Where had they gotten that battleship anyways?

"Why is it so hard to love you?!" his eyes opened slowly, blinking he lifted a brow at the girl who's steel grey eyes were questioning.

"You love me? I thought you had a _keen_ for me as you put it. _Liked _me." his tone was sluggish but humorous none the less.

"You know what I mean." Sapphire said with a flail of her arms.

His back suddenly straightened when he found the girl moving towards him, hands on hips and scowl not leaving her face. "I like you… I have a keen for you… _Love… _It's all the same Ruby."

Ah…

That little nickname of her's she gave him at a time of stupid like now. In her words; _a sapphire and ruby were polar opposites. _His response; _now we just need to be either on Team Magma or Aqua to be the completed word. _

She hadn't found it very funny then.

"I had a keen for you before you did," he spoke honestly, not even batting an eye as he told the truth that he had warm feelings for that rival of his that after or before a gym match wouldn't let him leave the town without a battle.

Her eyes soften then, something that he took notice of regardless of his dazed state of mind.

Her hands suddenly found their way to his cheeks; thumbs rubbing at them before they continued upward brushing the few strands of dark hair that, as his cap was slung nearly off of his head were free. Grabbing at the said article she pulled it down, covering his eyes.

"…"

"I… Do have a keen for you, you know…"

"I know."

It was her own little way of saying; _I love you. _And he would be lying if he said he didn't warm up at her odd speeches and sayings.

Something brushed at his lips slightly then, before there was a pause. He had to smile at the rare _sight? _– because he couldn't really see right now – of his rival being cautious. "It's alright Sapphire." he said warmly, slinging an arm around her waist to which he felt her tense before she relaxed against him.

"…"

She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes with a twisted grimace of a smile on her face.

"They had a robotic Groudon…"

"… They shot heat seeking missiles at me…"

It was the insanity talking he told himself…

But somehow they sounded like a married couple after a longs day of work.

He found himself frowning as he felt her realizing herself from his grasp. He almost wanted her to stay there.

Almost.

"Goodnight Ruby…" she all but said soundlessly as she opened his door.

"… Goodnight Sapphire…"

But by then she was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah so… That's a thing. Also based a little on that picture you see in the top left hand corner.<strong>

**So… My first ever little Pokémon story huh? Not bad, not bad at all I guess. Hopefully it was good. Yeah… It was good. **

**I think.**

**Anyways whenever I thought of Team Magma or Aqua I always thought they should be over the top. Robotic Groudons, heat seeking missiles, army surrounding them and all that jazz and more of course as that's just how I felt. I wasn't too sure on what canon I should use for this drabble of a fluff. Either video games, manga… Anime in some regards. So I decided hey, why not just study up on the manga a bit, and then the video games – to this day I never played Sapphire, Ruby or Emerald. And not even the remakes. **

**So this is what I made.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
